


Солнечные зайчики

by Salat



Series: 1940-наше время [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salat/pseuds/Salat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив вспоминает 39й, Баки — 40й.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Солнечные зайчики

Лето в Вашингтоне — ужасная штука, если у тебя нет кондиционера. А у Стива Роджерса нет даже тостера, потому что он все ещё живет в 1943. Он, может быть, и сохраняет прежний, родной сердцу антураж, но это совсем непрактично. И ужасно жарко. Сэм так и говорит, а Наташа показательно собирает недлинные волосы в хвост. Стив решает не предлагать им чай, как задумывал раньше. 

С новостью о том, что Баки жив, приходит странное осознание невесомости, неуверенности в собственных действиях и продуманных заранее поступках. Наташа ударяется в бега, а Сэм живет себе спокойно, потому что ему совсем не интересен ни ЩИТ, ни Гидра. Стив думает, что у него никогда ни на йоту не получится жить как кто-то из этих двоих. 

Искать ставшего вдруг чужим друга тоже получается из рук вон плохо. Александр Пирс научил его, Зимнего Солдата, заметать следы, работая под носом у ЩИТа. Ник Фьюри научил его, Капитана Америку, что иногда прошлое лучше отпустить. Стив отпускать прошлое не хочет, так же как не хочет отпускать Баки и покупать кондиционер, потому что летом 40-го было ужасно жарко даже для Бруклина. 

_Стив_ цепляется за удушающую жару как за ещё одно воспоминание о _Баки_. _Капитан Америка_ хочет стереть шрам от пули на животе как ещё одно напоминание о _Зимнем Солдате_. 

Когда Зимний Солдат приходит в его квартиру, Стив не удивляется, потому что уши везде. До сих пор. Даже после того как ЩИТ пал, а Гидра превратилась в безголовое месиво. Солдат в куртке цвета хаки и кепке сначала заставляет Стива вновь задуматься о покупке кондиционера, но потом Капитан вспоминает. Остаточное действие криокамеры, теперь ручной убица Пирса никак не может согреться. 

Заставить его снять куртку так же сложно, как заставить Капитана Америку бросить свой щит. Это получалось только у Баки, которого Гидра превратила в Зимнего Солдата. Стив и не пытается. Все, что приходит в голову в этой ситуации — не отпускать. И пусть придется применять силу, Роджерс не намерен больше отпускать Баки. 

Зимний Солдат смотрит недоверчиво и шарахается от каждого шороха, но через пятнадцать минут все же снимает куртку. И кепку. 

Стив не находит слов, которые неделями выстраивал в длинные глубокие речи о прощении и помощи. Они кажутся ему жалкими и совершенно бесполезными, потому что вот он Баки, перед ним, но будто под водой. Сидит, нахохлившись как большая хмурая сова, и смотрит с выжиданием, прикидывает. Поглядывает на окно с недоверием, обдумывая пути к отступлению. Стив думает, — _не сейчас, не смей уходить, слышишь?_ — что пора что-то сказать, хоть слово, но не может и звука произнести. 

Зимний солдат отходит к окну, и солнечный свет льётся прямо на его левую руку, создавая на потолке и стенах причудливые блики, которые танцуют при рекалибровке.

Стив вспоминает 39й, Баки — 40й. Почти одинаковые воспоминания возникают наперебой. В каждой из картинок солнечные зайчики от небольшого старого зеркала с острыми краями, которое Стив из довоенных годов использовал для рисования, переплетаются со смехом и запахом йода, с образом малышки Сьюзан из квартиры напротив, с которой Баки и Стив иногда играли по просьбе её мамы.

Зимний Солдат на пробу отводит руку чуть вправо, и зайчики скачут по стенам, перебираясь на комод. В глазах у Джеймса появляется что-то знакомое, довоенное, что-то от Баки Барнса из Бруклина 40го. В мыслях у Стива Зимний Солдат и Баки становятся, наконец, одним человеком.


End file.
